Before I Let You GO
by no-no-hana
Summary: After three months of searching for Sasuke, Sakura leaves Konoha secretly and was announced as a missingnin. What would happen to her on the way?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: AN UNPLEASANT MEETING

Three months have passed, but they never found him. Him...the only person I

truly love. The only person I would offer my life to... Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't sleep. I

worry about him too much. Our last goodbye was quite painful... well all goodbyes are

painful. I'm leaving my village where I was born, Konoha. After all, I'm a weak

kunoichi. I'm never needed there. You might ask who I am... I am Haruno Sakura, and

this is my tragedy.

I woke up in my house at the peaceful village of Konoha. I dressed up in my usual red sleeveless suit, tied my head protector on my head like a headband, then set off to Tsunade-sama's office. Tsunade-sama is the 5th hokage of Konoha. She has taught me all the things that I should know like healing, summoning and super strength if that's what you like to call it. I went into her office and found no one around. Usually, she was just sitting on her chair, approving rules and/or talking to other shinobis. I glanced outside the window and saw the village's gate open. I rushed to it so as to see the love of my life, Sasuke, all well and safe. I saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Choji... but where's Sasuke? From the looks of their faces, it's as they've failed again.

"We've failed again, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, disappointedly.

Of course, I felt sad, too. Naruto, again promised for the third time that he'll retrieve Sasuke back. It was at that moment when an idea struck me. I thought,

Hey, if they can't get Sasuke back, it doesn't mean I can't

Does that make sense? I made up my mind that I'm gonna leave Konoha to look for him. After all, I've already finished my training and she had taught me enough. Tsunade-sama I mean. I know you know that... I just wanna clarify it. So, night came and I've already packed my things. I've set off to the road leading outside Konoha. Oh, shit! Jounins...I quickly jumped up a tree and hoped that they won't see me. I heard them talking about retrieving Sasuke back. One of them was our team jounin, Kakashi-sensei, who always wears his mask under all circumstances. Funny, I remember the day when I, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to reveal Kakashi-sensei's true face (Laughs feebly). Well, back to my story... Kakashi-sensei clumsily dropped his favorite book, Ichi Ichi Paradise, which we were not allowed to read. As he picked it up, he looked up to where I was and we had an eye to eye contact for about five seconds. I shook my head I n contradiction of what he was thinking. He smiled at me, although I can't see if he is smiling under his mask.

"Well, I'm going home now. I have a hunch that tomorrow would be a busy day," he said leaving all his co-jounins in confusion.

I quickly went outside Konoha and set off to nowhere. I was halfway outside the Fire Country's terrains when I had a second thought of what I've done. The sun would be rising and I wanted to go back to Konoha but it was too late. I have to continue. I felt tired of jumping into branches so I tried to find a cave or somewhere to rest. Meanwhile at Konoha, they were having some sort of commotion. Shizune reported that I've gone missing. Naruto panicked. Shikamaru complained that they won't be searching for Sasuke only but also me. Naruto shouted at him. Tsunade-sama put her chin on the back of her hands and thought. She ordered the jounins to go look for me.

At my side again...

After eating lunch of rice cakes, I again set off towards nowhere. I think I was somewhere in the Country of Water. After nightfall, I was again looking for shelter when suddenly the sky poured in. I couldn't see clearly with all the rain and the mist. I tried hard to find my way when suddenly; I bumped into someone wearing a black coat and red cloud-ish designs. Oh, no... An Akatsuki member! Now is the right time to pray and wait for me to die. He turned to face me and extended a hand. I quickly jumped away from him. I grabbed a kunai and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said

I didn't move a muscle.

"You're Haruno Sakura, right? It's good that I've found you and won't come back to Konoha"

"What do you want from me?"

"I was going to threat the boy with the Kyuubi Kitsune by abducting you."

"You can't"

"Well since you're here, let me just help you. Forget the abducting part..."

"Help me with what?"

"I can help you get Sasuke back from Orochimaru... I can teach you cool techniques"

"How can I be so sure that you won't hurt me?"

"I have my word as an Akatsuki member. Now, let's find shelter and wait 'til the rain stops"

We stayed in a cave for the night. I don't really trust this Akatsuki member. I was afraid to sleep. I didn't take my eyes off of him even for a second. He was getting something from a bag. I quickly put my hand inside my equipment bag and held a shuriken. He threw something at me... a coat... like his.

"As a condition regarding me teaching you jutsus, you would be a temporary member of Akatsuki. Wear that"

I asked him why I was going to be an Akatsuki member.

"Just because. As a temporary member of Akatsuki, you wouldn't and shouldn't know our organization's secrets, plans and goals unless I tell you so..."

I nodded in agreement. I stared at the coat.

"Who are you really?"

"Me? I'm Uchiha Itachi." he said as he took off his coat and hat.

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: please review! arigato gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ne! Arigato to those who've sent your reviews in this story! I really appreciated it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chidori! Review my story…. or else…

Chapter 2:

I was surprised upon hearing his name. Is this really Uchiha Itachi? The super ninja genius? The leader of Akatsuki? He's so… he's so…HE'S SO CUTE! Although Sasuke's cuter… a little. God, the Uchihas are really cute and gorgeous and handsome.

"Umm… so… what jutsus are you going to teach me?" I asked.

"Let's leave that for tomorrow…" he replied as he gazed out of the cave.

I didn't notice that I was slowly dozing off. Itachi glanced at me. I was sleeping comfortably. He stood up and got my coat. I don't even know if it was passed down by some other Akatsuki member. Anyways…he got my coat and put it over me. He returned to the spot where he was glancing out and slept. The next morning, I saw Itachi on his black shirt getting ready for something.

"You're awake? Good... Get ready for training." Itachi said.

I nodded and went to the rover I saw last night and I quickly took a bath. I dressed into a red sleeveless shirt and white skirt like Ino's. And like Ino I wrapped bandages around my thighs. I went back to Itachi and I again asked him of what jutsus he's going to teach me.

"First let me test you're limitations… be ready." Itachi said.

I was really confused. What is he talking about and what should I do? I felt a kunai approaching. I dodged it and tried to feel his charka. Stupid trees. Another kunai flew past me. I brought out a kunai and prepared for sudden attacks. Oh no… behind me. I blocked Itachi's sword using my kunai.

A/n: does Itachi have a sword?

I jumped away from him and threw shurikens.

"Quit dodging my attacks. Why don't you fight back?" he said.

Many kunais were approaching me. I again dodged them. I tried to go nearer to him. I threw a kunai but he blocked it. He slashed me using his sword but I turned into a log. Ha! I got him now. I kicked him from behind using my strength but he turned into a log. I felt a stinging pain on my right arm. I felt warm blood flowing from a fresh wound made by his sword. I jumped away from that spot and healed myself. I really can't feel his chakra and I don't know what his next move would be. He appeared in front of me.

"Enough. It's obvious that you need much training… serious training." Itachi told me.

I looked desperate and sad.

"Don't be discouraged by what I've said. I promise that I'll do my best to teach you." He assured with a smile.

Oh my God… I could die this very moment! His smile is so warm and cute and I wondered how Sasuke's smile would feel like. He ordered me to stand up. The first thing he taught me is to move quickly and feel the opponent's chakra. We did that for days and I learned quickly. We had a day off for me to be able to rest. He made a bonfire at night and we warmed ourselves.

"Umm… do you hate Sasuke?" I asked.

"Just so you know… I'm the one who'd do the asking part." He replied.

Inner me…

What? Oh you little Akatsuki bastard! How dare you! How dare you? If you're not only Sasuke's brother…I'll kick you're fucked up ass!

He poked the fire with a stick.

"I don't hate him." He suddenly said.

"What?" I asked because I didn't hear him quite clearly.

"I don't hate him… As a matter of fact… I'm just protecting him from that darn bastard Orochimaru. The whole clan… I killed my clan because Orochimaru wants their eyes. He wants our bloodline limit. I was the only Uchiha who's stronger than him. I killed my whole clan so that when Sasuke grows up he'd kill Orochimaru and … me." He explained.

His story is too… ouch. He must've had a hard time keeping that secret and it must be a heavy burden in his conscience regarding him murdering his whole clan. He suddenly stood up and shook his head.

"Why am I telling you all of these anyway?" he said and went out of the cave.

I intended to follow him but I thought that he deserves a peace of mind. I decided to sleep. He went inside after a couple of minutes and saw me sleeping. He stroked my hair.

"You're the first kunoichi who asked me about my clan. There's something I like about you."

The next he trained me about the fire element. He showed me the seals of the goukakyuu and left me to train. I did the seals slowly as in slowly and at the end I only managed to produce a spark.

"Hey, you're horse seal's a bit wrong." I heard Itachi say.

He jumped down from a tree and went closer to me. From behind, he arranged the seal and God. He smells damn nice. After arranging it, he told me to do the jutsu. I did the seals, faster this time and I did produce a massive ball of fire. Suddenly, we sensed people approaching towards our direction. Jounins from Konoha headed by Genma. They're gonna bring me bak to Konoha? No way! I've made it as far as here and they're gonna ruin my plans!

"I'll take care of these jounins." Itachi said.

He ordered me to put on my coat and hat quickly. I rushed to the cave. As I went there, Itachi got ready for battle. The Konoha ninjas showed up. They were Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Shizune.

"What great timing… Uchiha Itachi. We heard news about you abducting Haruno Sakura from Konoha" Shizune said.

"I don't know any Haruno Sakura." Itachi told them.

"Well, whatever. We'll return you to Konoha as well." Asuma said as he took out his weapon.

Itachi looked at them. All eyes were on him and his eyed turned to Mangenkyou sharingan. I arrived there and saw that the jounins were dying. Itachi quickly grabbed my hand and we fled away.

"Itachi, will they still live?" I asked.

"Of course…" Itachi replied.

I asked him to where we are going.

"Far from these jounins."

A/n: I'm sorry if the chapters are to short…. I'm getting lazy to type but nonetheless, please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

At nightfall, we found shelter in an abandoned cabin.

"Let's just hope that they don't find us here." Itachi said.

I went outside the cabin and cast a genjutsu all over the area. The next day, we trained. It went on for days and at last I was ready.

"You've got to rest because we're going to Orochimaru's place tomorrow." Itachi told me.

"You should rest, too"

"Don't mind me."

"Itachi-sama… why don't you tell Sasuke why you really killed your clan?"

Itachi motioned me to come closer to him and I immediately obeyed. As I went near him, he gently pushed my head back.

"What am I, stupid? I can't break my reputation as the strongest shinobi who killed his clan mercilessly."

I pouted. I asked permission to go out of the cabin. As I went outside, I stupidly slipped. But instead of the cold hard ground, I felt something warm and soft. Itachi had caught me.

"Hey, be careful…"

I quickly stood up and slightly blushed. We had dinner and then afterwards, I slept. As I was sleeping comfortably, Itachi came closer and stroked my fine pink hair.

"There's really something that I like about you…"

He put my coat over my body and gave me a light kiss on m lips. I groaned and turned around. Itachi smiled. The next day was yet, a gloomy one. Rain was pouring again.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"This would be one tough day but I swear that I will protect you no matter what."

I smiled with a blush. As we were approaching the Country of Sound, my heart was beating very fast. I was nervous and scared.

**INNER ME**:

_You can do it Sakura! Now that you're here, there's no backing out!_

I took a deep breath and focused. We arrived at Sound that afternoon. Itachi warned me that the forest was full of surprises. He was true. We encountered a gigantic anaconda, deadly plants and other sorts of traps. I wondered if we could get out of the forest in one piece. We felt dangerous chakras. Orochimaru sent us some assassins.

"Be ready." Itachi told me.

I nodded. _Bring it on._ The assassin-nins attacked us. I used my strength to fight them. I also did all the other things and jutsus that Itachi taught me. Finally, the assassins were killed, most of them by Itachi. It was nightfall when we reached Orochimaru's lair. I summoned a small slug to lead the way, in case there are traps or so whatever. We've reached a place where the path leads into three different directions.

"Should we separate?" I asked Itachi.

"It depends on you"

"Well…. Let's just stick together…"

The path was dark and the silence was deafening. I didn't notice that I was going to step on a string made to be a trap.

"Sakura!"

Too late, I stepped on it but I didn't move a muscle.

"What am I going to do know?" I asked, panicking, as a drop of sweat fell on the ground.

"What else? Run!"

Many kunais darted from nowhere and flew towards our direction. Pointy bamboos fell from the ceiling and a floor opened up and down below were pointy blades. I put my chakra on my feet and walked on the wall. At the end of our path, we saw a door. I slowly opened it and a vast room could be seen. In it are giant pillars and the candled were the only source of light. We quickly went inside and hid in the shadows.

"Two Akatsuki members… it's so nice of you to drop by." We heard a voice say.

It was pretty familiar. I peeked into the light and saw a guy with white hair and he was wearing glasses. Kabuto.

"We need to get Sasuke from you to finish our fight."

"Uchiha Itachi! Sorry but Sasuke's not here. You see, he's dead"

I gasped and felt like crying.

"I know that it's a lie Orochimaru transferred into another body and can't transfer for another two years."

"Very smart of you… You really are a genius."

"Let's quit talking and get this on"

They both threw kunais and jumped back away from each other. Kabuto did a fire seal and…

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"

Mist came out of his mouth and made the flame of the candles grow bigger. It engulfed Itachi. Itachi quickly went behind Kabuto and kicked him. Kabuto caught Itachi's ankle and threw him to the ground. Itachi turned to a log.

"You're pretty good" Itachi complimented. "Sadly, I'm better"

Itachi used his Mangenkyou against Kabuto. Kabuto cried in agony. So what happened to me? I went out of the shadows beside Itachi. Itachi stopped using his Mangenkyou. He was beginning to get tired.

"Itachi-sama… what's happening?"

"I overused my Mangenkyou and I'm a bit tired"

Kabuto stood up, panting. He threw a kunai towards us. I grabbed Itachi's katana and attacked Kabuto. I thrusted the sword into Kabuto's stomach and the sword went through his back. He spat out blood. I threw him towards a wall and asked where the hell Orochimaru is. He laughed and told me that he won't tell it. Those were his last words before he died. Just then I saw that the skin of his face was peeling off which was gross. Itachi pulled off his face and discovered that it was another guy. We searched for a door and we found one lurking in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Kyaa! It's been a year since I've last updated!! I'm really sorry!! I thought that I'd discontinue this story but anyways, here's the last chapter. Please review!

CHAPTER 4:

We found a door to the right, beneath the shadows. We went in and saw that it was just the same as the previous room. Itachi walked forward and I followed him. We suddenly heard footsteps. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. I gritted my teeth. Just seeing him makes my blood boil.

"Itachi, how nice of you to visit my humble abode." Orochimaru said.

Itachi didn't move a muscle. I ran out of patience and threw a kunai at Orochimaru. Orochimaru caught it with his fingers and smirked.

"And who might your companion be?" He asked.

Itachi stopped me from attacking, again.

"It's none of your business." Itachi told him.

Out of the blues, Sasuke appeared.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Sasuke asked Orochimaru.

"These two wanted to see you, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said with a smug look.

Sasuke turned to me and Itachi. Damn, is this really Sasuke? He's gotten taller and more gorgeous. But his eyes indicated hatred and anger.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said with so much hatred.

Itachi smirked and greeted his foolish little brother. Sasuke clenched his fist and attacked Itachi.

"I'll leave this to you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said.

I ran to catch him but a girl with rosette hair showed up and stopped me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Karin, Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." Karin replied.

I raised a brow. There's just no way would Sasuke ever hang out with this…this fashion disaster slut! I quickly put my gloves on and gave Karin one of my strongest punches. She flew for a good 20 meters. Unfortunately, she was still able to stand with a few bones broken. In my peripheral vision, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his neck and threw him towards the wall. I didn't notice that Karin threw kunais at me.

"Sakura look out!" Itachi warned.

I quickly dodged the kunais and counter attacked.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked and kicked Itachi by the ribs.

The two continued fighting. Karin was continuously attacking me and I got pissed. I jumped back and did seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke was surprised that another person outside the Uchiha clan can do the Fire technique. He turned to me.

"One thing you shouldn't do is to turn your back against your enemy." Itachi said then slashed Sasuke.

Sasuke turned into a log and appeared behind Karin. Karin jumped on him.

"Get off! Leave my sight, I can handle the two." Sasuke said.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun! I can defeat the other Akatsuki member, let me!" Karin said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You remind me of someone I knew." Sasuke said.

Did I hear Sasuke correctly? He ws comparing me with that slut?! I clenched my fists.

"Don't speak." Itachi sternly whispered to me.

But I refused to listen.

"Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! You're comparing me to that slut? I can't believe you!" I bursted out.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was surprised. He instantly recognized my voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing with him?" Sasuke asked.

Oh, good. He still remembers my name.

"It's really none of your business…" Itachi said.

Then he made Karin faint.

"Itachi, please don't hurt him." I pleaded.

"Gomen." Itachi apologized and made me unconscious.

Sasuke cursed and the two continued to fight.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi dodged his sword.

"It's either I lure the Jinchuuriki using her or I plan to revive our clan with her." Itachi said.

Sasuke's hatred and anger against Itachi increased. Itachi can't revive the clan. He would do that. Once he kills Orochimaru and Itachi, he will ask for Sakura' hand in marriage an dbring his clan back.

"Do you love her, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked. Itachi threw Sasuke's question back to him. Sasuke threw a kunai towards him.

"You would use Sakura to revive our clan, you won't love her. And you're saying I'm evil." Itachi said.

"Shut up!"Sasuke exclaimed.

He did a fire technique.

"You don't know what Sakura's worth. You know that you're so lucky 'cause she loved you. But what did you do? You shattered her." Itachi told him.

Black flamed came out and surrounded Sasuke.

"What do you know about love?!" Sasuke asked.

So where was I in the picture again? I woke up in the corner of the room and saw Itachi and Sasuke on the verge of killing each other. They shouldn't! I saw Sasuke do the seals of Chidori. Itachi did something, too. Although I didn't what that was, I'm pretty sure that it's dangerous. They were just aa couple of feet away and I had to stop them. But I didn't know what to do. So I just started to run toward them which was quite nostalgic. I remembered how I ran between Naruto and Sasuke. They were in the verge of killing each other, too, using Rasengan and Chidori. Anyways, Sasuke thrusted his Chidori and Itachi his dangerous jutsu and they were both surprised.

"Sakura!" the two exclaimed.

Sasuke caught me in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun… Itachi has… reasons why…. He killed your… whole clan… Please forgive him." I said.

"Sakura, you shouldn't speak." Itachi told me.

It was my first time to see Sasuke so startled. He was in panic. He looked so cute that I smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm going to bring you back in Konoha and let Tsunade heal you." Sasuke said.

I shook my head and told them that I won't make it.

"Konoha's far from here. Can't you use our chakra to heal yourself?" Itachi asked,

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke sternly told him.

Tsunade-shishou hasn't taught me that kind of healing yet so I possibly can't. I'm going to die. I'm going to leave the world unloved by Sasuke.

"Dammit, Sakura! You can't die! Who am I to protect? All my efforts on growing strong will be wasted. I will not be able to revive my clan. You wouldn't be my wife."Sasuke said.

I smiled. Sasuke wanted me to be his wife. He left Konoha and sought Orochimaru for power so he can protect me. Why didn't I just stay in Konoha and wait a little longer? All of his dreams would've come true.

"Gomen…" I apologized.

Tears trickled down from Sasuke's enticing eyes.

"What are you sorry for? Sakura,please don't die." Sasuke said.

I smiled again. I touched Sasuke's cheek and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Sakura, before I let you go… I love you so, so much!" Sasuke finally confessed.

"I know. I love you, too, Uchiha Sasuke." I told him and breathed my last.

"SAKURA!!"

OWARI

A/N: Finally, after 2 years, my story's finally finished. Damn… just 4 chapter in two years??


End file.
